October Wind
by RueRyuuzakiLABB
Summary: Hinata is the new girl in town, but she doesn't know that curse of the old angel nicknamed Black Aggie and the horrors that it has brought to many of her new freinds. based off of the original ghost story of Black Aggie. maybe some SasuHina cant tell yet
1. Chapter 1

Another one try at a story… ''' note I am starting school, so don't expect me to update often, I will try to make the chapters long though, and have it a chapter every two weeks at the least.

I do not own Naruto.

--

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Change of POV**

--

"Come on Tenten! Just admit that you're scared and can't go through with it!" Yelled a stunning blonde to a girl who was standing, shaking, in front of the statue of a grieving angel, which the town nicknamed 'Black Aggie'. The girl, Tenten, shook her head, her hair which was normally tied up into two buns swished about her face in the October wind.

"Then do it! We only have a few minutes to midnight, and when that comes, your time is up!" Screeched a girl with pink hair, who was standing next to the blonde and was equally as beautiful. "Didn't you always say you were the bravest girl in the town?" Both girls started to laugh cruelly.

Tenten took a shuddered breath and mentally shook herself. 'Come on Tenten; don't let these bitches get the better of you!' Tenten raised her foot and took a step forward, but quickly retreated. Even though she was two feet from the figure, the angel's face was concealed by shadows. Instinct told Tenten to run and hide in the covers of her bed, but pride, which she was hurting just by standing still, kept her there.

"Come on, Sakura, she isn't going to do it." Said the blonde to her partner. Sakura shrugged, "yea, odds are we will stand out here all night before she even gets closer to Aggie…" Sakura turned away from Tenten and the statue. "You're boring us Tenten! Ino and I are leaving!" Ino quickly followed Sakura.

Fright engulfed Tenten, and she quickly turned to the two. "N-no! Wait up, guy-"Tenten was cut off by something grabbing and her scarf. She yanked at it, but it was only pulled back. Tears streaming down her face, Tenten slowly turned to the angel. To her immense relief, she saw that her scarf had only gotten caught on one of the wings, probably blown by the fall wind.

Swallowing her fear, Tenten walked up to the angel and started to unravel the scarf. Finally getting it undone, Tenten sighed when she saw that the scarf had a hole in it.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there like an idiot?"

Tenten jumped at the sudden noise and turned away from the angel to see Sakura and Ino waiting for her at the graveyard's gates. She glanced once more at Aggie, and then turned to her 'friends'. As she walked towards the two, Sakura laughed. "Guess you didn't have the guts."

Tenten glared at the girl, checking her watch. 40 seconds to midnight.

Ino joined in. "I believe your no longer the bravest girl in town, sakura and I both able to sit in Aggie's lap at midnight." She smirked. "So now you have to hold up your end of the bargain, break up with Neji so I can go out with him."

Tenten thought about how she would have to break the news to Neji, and blinked back tears as she glanced at her watch again. 31 seconds. 'There's still time and Neji doesn't have to know about my gamble…' Turning on her heel, Tenten ran back to the angle, which was being shadowed by the full moon behind it. Fear covered Tenten's thoughts, but she pushed past it, her pride and love for Neji taking over her actions.

Both Ino and Sakura were startled by Tenten's quick departure, but then they started to cheer. "Yeah, Tenten! Go for it! WOO!" They both chorused.

Tenten grinned, her courage strengthening with their cheers. She ran up to the angel and, pushing any doubt from her mind, sat down in its lap. The clock stroke twelve and the loud gong-like sound echoed through the night.

"WOO YOU DID IT TENTEN!!" Sakura jumped up and down. Ino clapped, "YOU REALLY ARE THE BRAVEST GIRL IN KONOHA! GOOO TENTE- AHHH! MY HAIR!!"

The light October breeze had suddenly become a powerful wind, blowing leaves and dirt through and out the graveyard, temporarily blinding the two girls at the gate. Pulling a leaves and small twigs from their hair, they looked up to Tenten just as the last toll of the bell rang out, and to their horror saw that she was no longer there. All that was left was her scarf, being held tightly in the hand of the angel…

**Hinata set down **the box she was carrying and wiped some sweat off her brow. Nobody had turned on the AC or heating system in the house yet, so the sunlight had turned it into an oversized oven. Damn not closing the shutters. Hinata picked up the box again and walked slowly up the wooden stairs to her room. It was in the back of the house, and its wide window looked into her backyard and into the woods which was the border to one of the sides of her neighborhood and the town.

Setting down the box at the foot of her bed, Hinata looked out the window. The autumn wind blew red and gold leaves around in twisting patterns. Hinata hated moving, leaving all her friends behind to go to a new town, a new house, a 'new adventure' as her mom put it. but none of that was true. The town was over 200 years old, and judging the houses architecture, it was working on its first century. Nothing was 'new' about moving to Konoha.

Frustrated with life, Hinata kicked one of the many boxes that scattered her floor, but quickly regretted doing so, having forgotten she took her shoes off at the door.

"sh…owowow…" Hinata rubbed her toes, and glared at the box. Checking to make sure nothing inside was breakable, she took better consideration and kicked it again, sending it sliding across the wooden floor. "Stupid box…"

Hinata looked out the window, glad that the sun wasn't on her side of the house, or her room would be unbearable right now, even though the heat at the moment was working on her nerves. Hinata walked to the window and opened it, hoping to get some of the October wind to cool her off. Imedeatly, a gust of wind blew through the window, making her long raven hair dance around her face, her pale almost white eyes reflecting the colors of the leaves outside.

Hinata breathed in the smell of the leaves and wind. Fall, wait, no fall… no… Halloween, was definetly her favorite time of year. So it was only natural she could wait for the week to end and Saturday to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, or person, since I only has one alert! D Anyways, sorry for the long wait, but seriously, between drama club, art club, writing club, babysitting, and my needed 3 hours of random brain numbing internet, and the occasional school work, I have been booked…. That and I don't get a lot of inspiration….. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: no

--

Hinata stamped her feet, blowing her breath out in streaks of white smoke. Why was it that the afternoons were hot, but in the morning it was fricken 30°??? She glanced down the street again, checking for any signs of the yellow piece of shit that the school system called a bus, and was actually considered safe enough to transport kids to hell….. Then again the piece shit sort of fit its job.

Hinata sighed and looked down to her feet, habit she got into when she was young. People thought that it meant she was shy, but really, it was just where she looked when she started to day dream, like when a girl twirls her hair or a guy taps his pencil. The daydream she was having, though, was about the boy who lived across from her house, and she was still questioning the existence of.

FB

_Hinata walked back out from the front door to grab the last box for her room, which contained all of her books and was probably the heaviest. Lucky for her, it was already placed on the doorstep for her, so she bent down to pick it up. As she got up, she saw a figure walk into the door of the house across the street from her. From the shape of the body, she assumed it to be a guy, since the house's shadow blocked out most of the detail. That and he was a little too short and thin to be an adult, maybe he was her age._

_Not putting any more thought into it, Hinata turned and went back into that house and up into her room. _

_Later that night, Hinata questioned her parents about any neighbors that they had._

"_The only neighbors that I think we might _not_ have are in the house across from us. We looked inside it and that place is so rundown, the only family living there would be vampires." Her mother stated with a laugh. "But I think Neji lives down the street."_

"_I asked about neighbors, mom, not cousins." Hinata went back to her chicken that she had been picking at, wondering what the boy had been doing in the house then_

_After dinner, Hinata was walking out of the bathroom after her shower. The hallway had a window that looked out into the street, and since they had just got there, no one had put curtains up. As she passed the window, she saw a light coming from the top window of the house across the street, and the shadow of someone passing in front of it. _

"_That's…. weird….." Hinata made her way back to her room contemplating the light she saw._

_End FB_

The honk of the bus horn startled Hinata out of her memories.

"You might want to move, though you may not care, but I would like an education." Stated a very cold voice behind her.

Hinata jumped, not realizing that someone had joined her in the long wait for the transportation to hell.

"Hurry it up!" The boy glared at her and decided she wasn't worth his time, and walked past. Hinata glared after the kid and followed him onto the bus.

She watched as the kid made his way to the back of the bus, sitting next another guy their age. She glanced around the rest of the bus, trying to pick out a seat that would keep her away from the obvious bastard, but the only one open was across the aisle from the two.

"Joy…" Hinata muttered under her breath, heading to the seat. Neither the bastard nor his friend seemed to notice her, so she took the advantage and started to scrutinize the duo.

First up was the bastard himself, since he was closer to her: The kid had sleek obsidian₁ hair, longer in the front than it was in the back, styled into that fashion that always made Hinata think that he had a fight with a blow-dryer… and lost. His outfit was somewhat normal; A red plaid sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. He had on headphones which were turned up so loud that Hinata could distinctly hear the screams of Dir en Grey, yet somehow he was in what appeared deep conversation with his friend.

The other was much different. His hair was blonde and stood out in a complete halo of his head; the ends were tipped in red. He was wearing an overly tight black shirt that had a picture of a heart (as in the organ) with a bullet hole in it with twisting red letters that read 'Bullet for my Valentine'. He had on black nail polish and a pink bracelet, the cheap kind, which was basically a piece of plastic in the shape of a circle. His pants were of the trip kind, and instead of the normal black, they were white. The oddest thing about him was it looked like someone took a sharpie to his face and drew cat whiskers, three, on each cheek.

Both had on black Vans, and both had their ears pierced twice.

Hinata turned away from the two and pulled her legs up into the seat so her back slouched down until the nape or her neck was in the crevice between the seat and its back. Once in this position, she looked up to her feet and started to think about the first day of school. Her parents had lead her on a tour the day before, and just by looking at the lockers, she could tell that this school was much nicer than the one she used to go to, so the kids were richer, and with fortune comes arrogance.

"So… What's your name?" Hinata jumped and looked at the obsidian haired kid. Somehow, she was next to the window instead of at the edge of the seat, the bastard was next to her, and his friend was nowhere to be seen. "How did you get here?" She demanded.

The bastard glared at her. "Answering a question with a question, isn't that polite?" Hinata felt His stare and shivered. Was this guy for real?

"To answer your question, I have been here all along, seeing how I got onto the bus after you, and this was the only open seat." Hinata looked at the seat he was supposed to have been occupying, and aw that it was filled by a blonde girl who was flirting with a rather round kid. "Now you answer me, what's your name?"

Hinata felt her face redden in anger. "Hinata Hyuuga." She spat, whipping her head to the window.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata didn't turn back.

"What do you want ba- Sasuke?" She watched stores go past the window, each one getting smaller as they made their way out of town and into the opposite side of Konoha. The Stores soon disappeared to a tidy looking park, leaves filtered through the air and landed on the ground to be quickly swept up by obvious volunteer workers.

"Maybe to try to show hospitality to the new kid? We will be sharing the same schedule, so I think that it's the least I could do."

Hinata froze, She just got her schedule this morning with the mail, how did he know it? She glanced to Sasuke, wondering if he was a stalker of some sort.

"I am a favorite with the teachers, so they assigned you my schedule." He said.

"Now how did you know what I was thinking?" Hinata was beginning to get annoyed and freaked out by this guy. He could explain it away with the schedules, but reading thoughts?

"It's the only the most common thought that would come to mind if I said that. Really, it was obvious what you were thinking. Even Miss Blondie over there could have guessed it."

Hinata got the impression that he was making a fool of her. "Okay Mr. Smartass, what's my favorite colour?"

"Midnight Blue."

Hinata flustered. "Ho-"

"You filled out a personality sheet when you toured the school yesterday, remember? They gave it to me." Sasuke started to look very annoyed with Hinata's attempts to stump him. Hinata took the hint and ended their brief game of twenty questions. She turned back to window and watched the passing trees and the occasional meter wide creek. Quickly the forest opened into another field which, assuming by the scattered headstones, was a graveyard. Probably where the town decided to end its budgets, because compared to the par, where leaves where obviously illegal, this place hadn't seen a rake _or_ sprinkler system in a while.

Somehow, the place seemed welcoming. Probably because it wasn't held up by looking nice to get by. This feeling quickly lost its touch as soon as they passed by one of the many angels that took up residence there. It was all black, and someone had graffited an evil eye onto the base in read, along with its eyes.

Hinata felt a cold dagger-like feeling dig into her heart as she stared into the angel's eyes. She would normally feel pity for it, having been the subject to torment, but she felt like doing the same. It was obvious evil.

Hinata looked to her feet and thought of any books she had about witchcraft. Maybe she wuld do some research on haunted graveyards, or maybe Konoha had its own ghost story, and it was trying to compensate for it with all of the money.

"honey- Are you going to get off the bus?"

Hinata jumped and looked up to a kindly lady in her mid 50's, and realized she was the bus driver, and that everyone else was not on the bus.

"Shii-oot!" Hinata corrected herself, not sure how strict the adults were in this school system. She jumped up and ran down the aisle and jumped off the bus. As she made her way to the school, Hinata heard the driver comment on the youth these days.

Damn that bastard Sasuke, why didn't he tell me to get off the bus?! She thought, running into the her first class as soon as the bell rang.

--

--

Hope yall enjoyed! Sorry its been so long!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! This is right next to the last update 'cause it has been so long…. I ISH SOOO SORRY!!

Quite funny how I began to update this again… I started to clean out my computer documents hard drive, read through chapter one and the half I had written of chapter two, got sudden inspiration, and continued. Lol ;D. Hopefully writing club got me better with descriptions and such.

Disclaimer: DAMN YOU KISHIMOTO!!! (no)

And I do not own the original tale of Black Aggie. Just so you know.

--

-

Damn that bastard Sasuke, why didn't he tell me to get off the bus?! Hinata thought, running into the her first class as soon as the bell rang.

"Ah, I suppose you got lost, hm?" Hinata turned to the teacher, who was standing at the chalkboard, in the middle of a sketch of a 3D cube. Or was she a student? She didn't look much older than herself, and maybe she was an intern.

"Are… you the teacher?" Hinata asked. She glanced at her schedule and saw that she was in art, which explains the cube.

"Not really, no, hm. I just have a teacher's license and 4 degrees in art, yea." The voice of this girl was super deep, was it a guy???

"Yea right!" Pitched in a girl at the back of the classroom. "That's just Deidara. He's a senior and teaches art one for extra credit." Deidara threw the chalk at the girl.

"Let me have some fun with noobs, yea!" He yelled.

Hinata flushed. Noob, huh? "Oh… so you are a guy then. I couldn't tell." She stated curtly. Deidara looked like he was about to throw more than just chalk at her when Hinata felt a presence at her side. She glanced to her left and saw that Sasuke had taken residence beside her and had his hand securely on her shoulder.

"Sorry Deidara, she was supposed to be with me, but we got mixed up with lockers and such." He pressed his thumb hard into a pressure point on the side of Hinata's neck, telling to play along.

"Y-yea…" Hinata glared at Deidara and quickly brought it to the floor as to not cause any more bad relations.

Deidara blinked. He did a quick look of Hinata, up and down, and smirked to Sasuke. "Oh... so she's with you… Nice catch, yea. Being itachi's brother I wouldn't have really guessed anything different, hm, but she is new, yea, and she must be easy, 'cause you always come off as a bastard at firs-"

"Shut up Deidara." Sasuke stated coldly and quickly.

Deidara raised his hands in defense. "Fine... fine, yea. I wouldn't want your brother coming after me."

Sasuke's grip tightened painfully, and Hinata tried her best not to let out a gasp of pain. "Let's go Hinata." Sasuke steered Hinata back to his seat, and Deidara went back to the cube, but the students sent glares to Sasuke and Hinata.

"They all like Deidara, and it's considered a crime to mess with him." Sasuke stated when Hinata turned to him with a questioning look. "He's the number three bad boy of our school. What makes the teachers think he would make an acceptable teacher is beyond me."

"Number 3?" Hinata always heard the term number one bad boy, but number three was a first for her.

Sasuke sighed, "Guess I will explain everything about this town to you. First, let's start with the high school, since this will be where you spend most of your time." Sasuke wrote high school on the paper in front of him instead of drawing the assigned cube. His handwriting was small, and slightly stretched plus slanted, but it came out neat, so it was easy to read. "First up is the 'Akatsuki', which is the exact opposite of a fraternity." Hinata nodded to show that she understood.

"Okay, the leader and the founder of the Akatsuki are these two boys, Madara Uchiha, and Pein. The Madara guy is related to me, as you can guess, happens to be my cousin, and the pein guy, no idea who he is. I have only seen him once or twice, and Itachi never mentions his last name, so I don't know that one either. Any ways, During Madara's senior year, he met up with this sophomore, Pein. For some reason, they decided to form a gang, but they decided it they didn't like that term, so they _say_ their an organization, but basically it's a mini mafia. They named it Akatsuki, and got some more sophomores and some juniors to join. That was a year ago, and madara is now off in college, though he still keeps in touch with pein."

Hinata nodded, following, but not fully understanding.

"The members come to this count; Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, Pein and Tobi make up the seniors. Itachi, Kisame, Konan make up the juniors. Itachi, if you haven't guessed, is my brother. Aside from Madara, they have two more college members, Kakuzu and Sasori." Sasuke had been counting off on his fingers, and now held up ten. "By the way, Konan is a girl and is the only female member. Not that the group is sexist or anything, they are just very picky about their members and it happens the guys in this town are more willing to get into more trouble."

"So they make up the bad boys and bad girl of the school slash town?" Hinata asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Pein being number one, itachi being number two, Deidara being number three."

"Does that go by how bad they actually are?" Hinata started to agree with Sasuke about letting the number three bad boy of the town leading a class. What if he pulled out a gun or something?

"Don't worry; Deidara is crazy, not homicidal." Hinata gave him a look for reading her mind again. "No, they go by how liked they are by the student body. Pein is feared and respected, plus holds the authority of being the leader, girls like him, so he's number one." Sasuke hinted that girls liked him for the first two facts about him. "Itachi is feared and respected, and he's good looking, so girls definetly like him. And Deidara is the artistic type, and girls around here have a fetish for girly men, so he is third."

"So basically it's a personality contest with them." Hinata sighed, knowing that looks and status always came into play, but Sasuke shook his head. "They, the akatsuki, themselves could care less what anybody thought about them. All the status of who's the bad boy is strictly to the student body."

Hinata looked up at the clock. Class was halfway over. "So is there anything else about the school I should know?" Sasuke smiled and started to write more onto the paper.

The rest of the day went by like that. Sasuke would explain things about the school and town, and eventually, the day went by. That sat next to each other at lunch, along with sasuke's friends; Naruto, who was the kid she saw on the bus who had pulled the disappearing act (Hinata decided to write that instant off as a daydream), Sakura, who was overly fanned over by Naruto and this kid Rock Lee who had the largest eyebrows Hinata ever saw, and Suigetsu, who, like Sasuke, had a brother in Akatsuki.

During their explanations of the town and school, Hinata took notice to how every time she tried to bring up the angel she saw in the graveyard, they either changed the subject or told her she was being superstious. Something was obviously going on.

The day ended, and Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto borded the bus. All of the seats were full, so the three of them packed into the further most back seat, Sasuke by the window, Hinata in the middle, and and Naruto almost spilling into the aisle, he being the first one to get off.

"So how did you enjoy your first day of Konoha High?" Naruto asked. Hinata felt a slight flutter in heart chest when he asked this, and scolded herself for starting to like a guy she barely new.

"It was a lot better than I expected." She replied truthfully. "When I saw the school yesterday, I was expecting a lot of rich snobs."

Sasuke executed a content sigh. "Aahh.. the reality of high school clichés. No, we do have our jerks-"

"Your looking at one of them" Naruto butted in, snickering. Sasuke stopped, but ignored his comment.

"-and we do have the rich freaks, and we do have the combinations of the two, but they do not run the school like directors always depict in school centered movies. Though most of the time they themselves think so."

"But no matter what, you will always have your sniveling little snakes and dogs that don't know their place." The trio look up to the blonde girl that Hinata had seen earlier that morning. The girl fixed her violet eyes onto Hinata. "Careful bunny-rabbit, everyone knows what snakes and dogs like to eat."

Hinata glared at the girl. She started to say a comeback, but was cut off by Naruto. "but of course dogs like to snack on cats first."

Hinata could only assume that the dog of the metaphors was Naruto, which meant Sasuke was a snake. She had already assumed that she herself was the rabbit. Hinata looked back to the blonde, and did notice a sort of air around her that had the taste of self content that one would associate with cats.

The girl glared at Naruto and then turned to Hinata, smirking. "Just wait, you will find out soon. My friend… or… ex-friend decided to be friends with them, and they completely abused her until now she thinks acts like she enjoys their presence out of shame."

"Sakura became our friend when she found out we were right, and you were wrong, Ino!" Sasuke's face was a light pink, and the half end of the bus quickly quieted down. The atmosphere in the back seat suddenly got very tense and on edge.

The blonde, Ino, seemed like she was blinking back tears. "You swore…"

The bus slowed to a stop, and Naruto began to get up. "this is my st-"

"We'll come with you." Sasuke hurridly pulled Hinata up and pushed her out into the aisle when she hesitated. On the wat off the bus, Hinata glanced at the big review mirror and saw that Ino was now looking out the bus window, tears streaming down her face.

Hinata jumped off the bus and followed Naruto and Sasuke who were walking down the street to what Hinata would only assume to be naruto's house. Both had their heads pulled together, and they seemed to be urgently talking to one another. "Hey- wait up!"

--

--

Ahurhurhur~


End file.
